La Ciel
by Racquel52
Summary: Hanya oneshoot akan sakit hati Naruto terhadap Sasuke. SasuNaru Angst/Hurt pertama kalinya buat angst


**La Ciel by Racquel**

 **Naruto MK**

 **hurt/comfort**

 **Always SasuNaru**

 **Enjoy**

"Naru.. Aku minta maaf naru.."

"Cukup. Hentikan, kumohon.."

"Dengarkan.. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak bagaimana? KAU MENCIUMNYA DIDEPANKU SIALAN!"

"Please.. Aku bisa jelaskan.. Jangan begini Naruto."

"Naruto, keluarkan kembali bajumu.."

"Naruto, kumohon."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Kaacan, Menma cudah ciap."

"Ap.. Naru, kumohon. Jangan begini. Dengarkan aku dulu.." Sasuke menarik tangan tan milik 'istrinya' itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat lelehan air mata dari kelereng biru itu. Dirinya khilaf, dirinya salah. Sungguh, ia mengaku salah.

"Lepas!" Sasuke tersentak, melihat dengan nanar bagaimana tubuh mungil Naruto mengangkut koper besar kemudian pergi dari situ. Didepan pintu, Menma menatap sayang kaasannya sebelum melirik dingin kearah Sasuke. Cih, mana sudi pantat ayam itu dipanggil tousan olehnya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke sebelum menggandeng erat tangan Menma. Koper Menma sudah ditaruhnya didepan pintu, jadi ia bisa berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Dibelakang, Sasuke berusaha mengejar ditengah rasa sakit yang dideranya. Kakinya sakit karena terkena hantaman vas bunga yang dilempar Naruto saat ia berusaha mencegah istrinya itu pergi.

"Ayo cepat Menma. Kau sudah hubungi baachan kan?" Menma mengangguk kecil, kedua baachannya sudah ia hubungi. Yang menjemput mereka nanti juga adalah suruhan jiichannya. Melihat kebelakang, Menma sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan ataupun sedih pada touchannya itu. Eh, mantan touchan maksudnya. Sasuke bersusah payah mengejar mereka. Wajah sebelah kirinya lebam, kakinya pincang sebelah, dan perjalanan dari kamar ke pintu depan memang cukup jauh karena ruang keluarga yang besar. Menyeringai sekilas, Menma kembali fokus kepada kaasannya. Wajah kaasannya penuh air mata. Dan itu cukup membuat Menma terusik tidak rela. Dirinya berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan kaachannya, tidak seperti dia.

Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu dengan keras, didepan pagar mobil jemputan ayahnya sudah menunggu. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera berlari, mengacuhkan segala sakitnya untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sasuke terengah, Naruto menatap marah. Naruto membungkuk kearah Menma.

"Menma masuk mobil dulu ya, kaasan cuma sebentar kok." mengangguk patuh, Menma segera berlari menuju mobil. Shion yang melihat tuan muda kecilnya datang segera.membukakan pintu.

"Kau punya waktu 5 menit sebelum aku menendangmu, Uchiha."

"Naru, sungguh. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar stress waktu itu, dan hanya dia yang disampingku selama itu. Aku khilaf, dan.. Dan.. Aku sungguh menyesal, maafkan aku Naruto. Kembalilah, kumohon.." Naruto mendengus seraya mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia cengeng, memang. Hatinya sakit melihat kekasihnya terlihat begitu putus asa. Namun, Naruto juga manusia. Hatinya bukan dari batu. Kelakuan Sasuke setahun terakhir sudah membuatnya sakit, ia bertahan karena Menma. Berharap Sasuke kembali melihat padanya. Kalaupun tidak, lihat Menma. Lihat keadaannya, tidakkah itu mengetuk hati Sasuke? Menma masih kecil, ia butuh bimbingan.

"Dulu kita tidak seperti ini Suke. Dulu kau berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, kau tidak akan memukulku, kau akan selalu bertanggung jawab untukku. Tapi setahun terakhir, kau langgar semua janjimu satu persatu. Aku bertahan Suke, Menma masih kecil. Ia masih butuh tousannya. Tapi kelakuanmu malam itu adalah langkah yang membuatku yakin agar aku meninggalkanmu. Ternyata aku sendiri yang berjuang selama ini, jika diingat-ingat lagi. Dari awal kita menikah pun hanya aku yang berjuang ya. Kukira dengan hadirnya Menma, kau akan berubah, Suke. Aku selalu berharap seperti itu." Sasuke tertunduk. Ia akui, sekali lagi. Ini semua memang salahnya.

"Kumohon Naru, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Umur pernikahan kita bukan lagi seumur biji jagung..."

"DAN KARENA BUKAN LAGI SEUMUR BIJI JAGUNG KAU MULAI BOSAN PADAKU UCHIHA!! Kau bosan padaku. Apa kurangku Sasuke? Punyakah kau hati nurani? Kau mencium wanita itu, mencumbunya didepanku. Aku masih akan bertahan, Suke. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak terima kau lakukan itu didepan Menma. Aku kecewa Sasuke. Aku menyerah. Kau ingin bebas? Maka sekalian saja kulepaskan dirimu. Aku tidak kuat lagi." Naruto menangis dalam diam, air matanya semakin deras. Dirinya lelah, ia butuh pelukan kaasannya sekarang.

"Naruto.."

Bugh!

"Maafkan aku teme. Sayonara." Naruto meletakkan Sasuke didalam rumah. Ia terpaksa memukul tengkuk Sasuke yang dengan kata lain membuatnya pingsan. Ia takut, semakin lama ia bicara dengan Sasuke semakin kuat pula perasaan untuk memeluknya. Ia tidak boleh lemah, ini yang terbaik. Ia rela melepaskan Sasuke jika pria itu lebih bahagia tanpa dirinya. Tidak apa. Masih ada Menma. Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada Naruto-Menma. Ya, cukup mereka berdua. Dengan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke beserta seluruh kenangan bersamanya.

"Sudah sampai tuan muda."

"Terima kasih Shion. Ayo Menma." Menma mengangguk kecil, tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin Naruto yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Kaachan. Aku akan menjaga kaachan, Menma akan jadi yang terbaik." Hati Naruto menghangat mendengar ucapan putranya. Ya, kini saatnya ia cukup bahagiakan Menma.

"akan kaachan tunggu, ne."

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil, didepan pintu ada kaasan dan tousannya, Gaara, Karin, Deidara, dan Kurama juga telah duduk santai di undakan tangga pertama, sementara Tsunade baasannya juga menyender didinding samping pintu. Mereka telah menunggu kedatangannya. Perasaan Naruto campur aduk, tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah keharuan. Ia terharu keluarganya masih sangat menyayangi dirinya sampai kedatangannya pun disambut. Ia berharap, walau hatinya telah remuk redam oleh Sasuke mereka mau membantunya menata dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Okaerinasai Naruchan." ucap pasangan MinaKushi

"Akhirnya datang juga bocah." itu baachannya

"Hai Menma, hai Naru. Perjalanannya enak, un?" khas sekali, deidara

"Baka. Akhirnya kau tinggalkan juga siluman pantat ayam itu. Krauk.. Aduh!"

"Cih, abaikan saja dia Naruchan. Ayo Menma, kau pasti lelah kan." Karin menatap sinis kearah Kurama. Kurama sendiri memberikan deathglarenya yang terbaik untuk gadis itu. Niatnya sih Kurama akan mengamuk, tetapi sudah dicegah fuluan oleh Gaara dengan memberikan satu keranjang penuh apel segar. Jangan tanya dari mana ia dapatkan itu.

"Okaeri Naruto." ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Disebelahnya Menma mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia senang jika kaachannya senang.

"Tadaima, minna." seru Naruto dan Menma kompak. Keluarga Naruto cukup peka untuk tidak menanyakan apapun. Mereka menyambut hangat kembalinya permata biru mereka. Permata biru yang kini memiliki berlian berharga bersamanya. Naruto kembali, bersama Menma.

 **OMAKE**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

Kriett.. Blam

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum miris. Kediaman adiknya kini berantakan, penuh dengan pecahan kaca. Itachi duga Sasuke mengamuk setelah Naruto pergi. Itachi tau semuanya, karena Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dalam perjalanannya kesini, bocah kuning itu menghubunginya. Menangis putus asa. Meminta dirinya mengurus semua surat perceraian antara adik kesayangannya dengan Naruto. Itachi tau kelakuan Sasuke, ia sudah sering menasihati adiknya itu. Sudah ia duga akan begini. Itachi ingin marah, adiknya sudah menyia-nyiakan Naruto juga Menma. Tapi ia sadar, kehilangan Naruto akan jadi pelajaran paling menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Lebih baik sekarang, bawa Sasuke pergi. Tousannya begitu murka untuk menerima Sasuke kembali, kaasannya juga kecewa. Tapi bisa apa? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Sasuke. Kembali, dilihatnya kekacauan yang ada. Meja patah jadi dua, segala kaca sudah pecah berserakan, lemari rusak parah, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Itachi menghela napas lelah. Ia merasa keriputnya semakin banyak melihat ini. Kamar mandi kosong, tempat tidur juga udah kebalik, gak mungkin kan adiknya itu dibawahnya. Berarti di balkon. Mata hitam Itachi menatap sendu punggung rapuh itu. Adiknya terduduk di balkon, penampilannya sudah acak-acakan. Sejak ia sadar, Sasuke mengamuk. Melampiaskan semuanya kepada barang-baramg dirumahnya. Tidak peduli ia terkena pecahan kaca ataupun terkena barang tajam lainnya. Itachi melangkah mendekat, melirik sekilas foto keluarga di pangkuan Sasuke. Menepuk bahunya sambil menghela napas.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke."

 **End**

 **pisang oh pisang~ /plak! salah fokus oey!!**

 **Yah, setelah menempuh berbagai macam terapi menyedihkan. Akhirnya daku bisa kembali aktip. Untuk ff lain, mohon maaf. Masih diperbaiki satu-satu. Sekarang ra mau fokus oneshoot aja :") Takut ga bisa kalo part.**

 **RnR please...**


End file.
